For Love
by Kale Bishop
Summary: "So you asked me this morning how the kiss felt, right?" asked Phineas. Ferb nodded. Phineas chuckled. "Well to be honest, all I felt was cheese… " Well better be prepared for what's coming Phineas. Because that kiss under the moonlit tree... was only the beginning. Sequel to "For a Friend". Also my entry for Phinabella16's "Fanfiction's Got Talent."
1. It Started With a Kiss

**(Author's Note)**

Actually there are more than 5 chapters that are written already. 3 are ready to be published while the others need more editing and proofreading. I'll update maybe once a week or until the story has reached the 3rd page of the recent updated stories. Cover art is being done by 14AmyChan but I think her hands are full so it might take a while before she finishes it. If you've already seen it, that's not the final. I asked her to add some more features that would really satisfy my vision. **And finally after many months of school and waiting I give you:**

_**For Love**_

**Chapter 1 "It started with a kiss"**

"That was great Phineas!" said Django.

"Very stupendous!" said Baljeet.

"Thanks guys! See ya later!" said Phineas, waving goodbye to his friends.

The boys just finished another day of inventing. This time they made a wet and wild log ride. A lot of their friends came, all except Isabella who had to wrap up some things with the fireside girls now that she has to leave them. They were pretty much satisfied with what happened today but they decided to lie down under the shade of the tree, since it was a little too early to call it a day. It is 3pm after all.

"So you asked me this morning how the kiss felt, right?" asked Phineas.

Ferb nodded.

"Just promise not to tell this conversation to anyone."

Ferb pledged his right hand and zipped his lips.

Phineas chuckled. "Well to be honest, all I felt was cheese… and a bit of fireworks. Well, as soon as the kiss finished, it was…. sparkly. Not the kind of feeling when you drink soda. It's just… I dunno. It's kinda hard to explain. I just liked it."

Ferb made a sly grin, which made Phineas arch his brow in confusion but then he decided to watch the clouds and continued.

"As for the cheese, well it was always there whenever Isabella and I were close to each other. That cheese inside my chest kept pleading me to melt it whenever we were close." saying that made Phineas widen his smile a bit. "When we kissed, well it melted that's for sure. That's pretty much how I can describe how I felt. It was just*Dreamy Sigh* Wow. Well to be more specific, you know that feeling about cheese when you put in your mouth without even chewing it?" he asked, supposedly to Ferb.

"Hmm. You mean that creamy, sweet, tangy, long-lasting stuff kind of feeling?" asked Isabella.

"*Dreamy Sigh* Yeah. That kind…. WAIT! WHA-!" he immediately turned his head towards where Ferb was supposedly lying down.

"Hi!" she said, seeing as she replaced Ferb's spot beside him.

"Oh! He-hey Isabella!" said Phineas while scratching his ear. "Ho-how much did you hear?"

"Oh! I just got here. Ferb went inside the house to get some juice. You guys were talking about cheese?"

"Oh! Ye-yes! Yes we were! There are also different kinds of cheese you know." he added.

"Yeah! Like: Mozzarella cheese." she said.

"Cheddar Cheese."

"Parmesan Cheese."

"Limburger Cheese."

"Bleu Cheese."

At that moment, Phineas took the opportunity to play with her a little. "Red Cheese."

"Huh? Oh! Hehe! Yellow cheese."

"White Cheese."

"Blue, as in B-L-U-E, cheese."

"That's the same as Bleu cheese." said Phineas.

"It's still different in spelling."

"Hehe! Green cheese."

"*Gasp* Iw! I think that's already molded."

"Not if you mix it with Pesto." He added.

"And Pasta."

He continued to play with her. "Spaghetti."

"Fettuccine."

"Linguini."

"Macaroni."

"Angel Hair."

"Wait! Why are we talking about pasta?" she asked.

"You started it."

"No, you did!"

"I did not!"

"Oh you did too!"

"Did not!" he said.

"Did too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not! You commented about Pasta. I only said Pesto."

"Fine."

They both looked at each other until they burst into uncontrollable giggles. She asked about what they did today with the usual _"Watcha doin?" _essence in the question. She wasn't too disappointed about missing an activity the boys did, since she already enjoyed the past days with… _Phineas_. Phineas explained everything in his usual excited way, with the remark that she should've been there. She kindly reminded him that she had to attend to something important.

The casual conversation died down to silence and they took the time to relax a bit and watch the clouds. Something crossed Isabella's mind that moment since she daydreamed about Phineas again, something that could be the catalyst of something new. She didn't hesitate to ask for his attention and began to start asking.

"Phineas? I have a question." she said.

"Well then ask away."

"This is kind of a serious question."

"Don't worry. I'll be honest."

She made a relaxed exhale. "Phineas? What's it like to grow up?"

He looked at her, surprised that she asked that question. "Well that's an interesting question. But, I don't really know. I'm only 13. Hey! I just realized! I'm technically a teenager now!" he said as he sat up.

"You could've realized that on your last birthday." she said.

"True. What made you ask that?" he asked as he lied down.

"I just heard mom talking to your mom on her phone. They were chatting about us growing up."

"You eavesdropped at your mom?" he asked innocently.

"She was chatting loudly over dinner last night. She didn't notice I was listening."

"Oh! What did she say?"

"Well she was kinda describing how we'd look like and act like as teenagers. We grow taller, Gain some physical features, we do a lot more stuff, we start making our dreams come true, we start falling in love…"

"Whoa! Falling in love?"

She immediately covered her mouth.

"Well… Yeah! I mean…. Well Candace has a boyfriend." she said in excuse.

"Oh! You're right. But what do you know about falling in love?"

"Well pretty much it's when you start finding the right person for you. You know, boy and girl, romance, dating, etc."

"Oh! Well, I don't think I'm ready for that kind of stuff."

"How come? I mean, you're practically a teenager."

"Yeah. But isn't being 13 a little too young to be involved in an intimate relationship?"

"Oh! I see your point. But you can still start finding the right person for you."

"Alright." they saw a cloud that looks like a platypus, so they took the time to watch it pass. Then Phineas broke the silence. "How would I know if I found the right person?"

"Hmmm…. I don't really know. You just… know. She's just somewhere **out** there." she said.

"Oh! I bet you can find the right person for yourself too, maybe even before I do."

"Well what if I already did find him?" she asked.

"Really? Who?" he asked.

"He's cute, he's funny, and he has a pretty big imagination." she described boldly.

There was a slight pause and Isabella patiently waited for Phineas to reply something like _"Baljeet?" or "Ferb?" _since she knew that he was oblivious. She knew he wouldn't refer to himself.

"You're not talking about me are you?" he asked playfully.

"*GASP* Huh?" she asked immediately, looking like a sliced in half tomato.

"Whoa! Why are you guilty all of the sudden?" he asked playfully.

Looks like she underestimated him! She's panicking on the inside asking why he was able to figure it out. Fortunately he was smiling playfully, hinting that he was only kidding.

"Pffft! Oh please Phineas. Like I'd ever fall for a guy like you."

"Right. And I'd be head over heels for a girl like you." He said.

They locked eyes for a moment and then burst into a fit of giggles. After they stopped, he looked at her curiously.

"How would I know if I've fallen in love?"

"Well I think it's when you feel something right here." she touches his chest.

Again, he smiles at her playfully. "I can feel your hand. Does that count?"

"Phineas!" she shoves his shoulder.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!"

They burst into another fit of giggles, with a little rolling on the floor.

"Well, I know one thing for sure when we grow up. We're definitely going to make our dreams come true." said Phineas.

"You think so?" asked Isabella.

"Pfft! Yeah! I'm 100% sure!"

"Hehe! Well, you did make one come true a few days ago."

"Really? What dream was that?" asked Phineas.

"Secret." she teased.

"Oh c'mon! Best friends don't keep secrets from each other ya know!"

"Well this one's personal." she turns away from Phineas to daydream a bit. "And don't you dare start that tickling stuff again!"

At that moment, Phineas slowly put his hands back to his tummy and giggles a bit. Isabella turns to him again and he looks at her curiously.

"How'd you know about that stuff about romance?" he asks.

"I might be reading too much books and watching too much movies about romance. Hehe! Well you can't blame me. I am a girl. Oh! Don't think that everything I said is true. Those theories can be fictional or, in other words, too good to be true."

"Oh!" he said. But that only made him wonder. It made him come up with ideas to get a girl for himself. "Well I think I know how to get the right girl."

"Hmph! How? With your usual inventions?"

"Well Yeah!"

"Oh please Phineas. Romance is a lot more complicated than that."

"Well then I guess I just have do some research." He said.

"Well, good luck with that. You're not gonna find anything in Eunetopia."

"Pfft! Eunetopia is not a very reliable software."

"So what? You're still not gonna find anything even with those research journals, etc."

"Oh! Since you're the expert, why don't you tell me where to start?"

The moment he said that, it made her blush. _Me? Teach him how to be romantic? Wow! A big chance! Hehe!_

"Kids! I've got some fresh baked cookies!" called Linda from inside the house.

"Well, there's our cue! C'mon Tomato!" he said as he helped Isabella up.

"Hey! Stop calling me that!" she said as she giggled some more.

**-End of Chapter 1-**


	2. Then Came a Curious Question

**(Author's Note)**

I am sooo behind the Phineas and Ferb episodes right now. I only got to reach until La-Candace Cabra (and I thought they were going to New Mexico because they want to visit Isabella.) Anyway, I forgot to mention that this is a sequel for "**For a Friend**". I'm working on the next interview for "**iheartphinabella05" **In fact, I'm almost done with the interview. I just need to working on the ending. I hope you like this chapter :D.

(**P.S. **In the episode of Just Desserts, Phineas keeps looking at Isabella from time to time XD. I just noticed it XD. **Favor:** Can someone tell me the title of the episode where they set trampolines all over the city and jump over them? It would be really great. Thanks!)

* * *

**Chapter 2 "Then came a Curious Question"**

"I'll see ya tomorrow!" said Isabella as she waved goodbye while walking down the front walkway.

"See ya!" said Phineas as he waved goodbye and closed the door.

He definitely enjoyed the day. He built a log ride, which involved some rough tidal waves and exciting features no other log ride makers would think of, for him and his friends to ride on. He also enjoyed his long conversation with… _Isabella._ I mean REALLY. He's smiling like an idiot right now, or it's just him in his usual super optimistic self. I don't know. He's hard to figure out sometimes. But I can tell that each end of his grin stretched until each ear.

He headed for the kitchen to help clean up the mess they made. During his cleaning up though, his mind was filled with a lot of curiosity about the fact of growing up. In fact, he bombarded himself with a lot of questions. Would he grow taller than his mom or maybe even Candace? What kind of Physical features would he get? Who would he fall in love with? Hmmmm…. Falling in love….

Based on what Phineas knows, falling in love equals having a girlfriend. Isn't he a little too young to get involved in a very close relationship? Well he definitely knows that it isn't time. He's not planning to start one right away but he just got so curious that he was too excited to just sit around and wait for a few years to come. He just wanted to know who it was. "_Somewhere out there, everyone has a right person for them, even if that person is across the waters of the Pacific or the Caribbean" _he thought to himself.

"Mom? How'd you fall in love with dad?" asked Phineas.

"Bringing that up again I see. Your stepfather and I fell in love at a Love Handel concert." answered Linda.

"Yes but, how did you know that dad was the right person?"

"I… I don't really know how. I just knew the moment I looked into his eyes. Not only did he seem like a nice guy but your father really knew how to get a woman for a man himself. *Dreamy Sigh*. That's enough about me. What made you curious, honey?"

"Isabella and I talked about your conversation about us last night when they were at dinner."

"Oh! Vivian. Always has a big mouth. Literally." she giggles. "Anyway, yes we were talking about the both of you. But how did it make you ask about me finding the right person?"

"Didn't you talk about us falling in love as one of the features of us growing up?"

"No. No we didn't."

"Really?"

"Yes Phineas."

"Hmmmm…. I wonder why Isabella brought that up."

"Okay honey. What's bothering you?" she put down the plates she was washing and gave attention to her son.

"Well, Isabella and I were talking about finding the right person for us a while ago. She only told me some signs on how to interpret that you found the right person like some feeling inside your chest going on. I don't really know what that feeling is but I think I'll find out when I do. I'm just curious who it is."

"Oh my." she holds covers her mouth in astonishment and continues listening.

"I mean, Candace has a boyfriend named Jeremy. I've also been seeing Stacy go out with some guy that looks like Baljeet recently. The point is how would I know if I've found her?"

She looks at Phineas astonishingly. She managed to sniff a cold and cry out a couple of tears.

"Hey! Mom! I'm sorry. I didn't mean too…"

"No no, honey. It's *Sniff* not your fault. I'm just having a joyful moment that's all."

"What's making you so joyful mom?"

"Never mind that Phineas. About that question, you just know Phineas. You just know. That's how your father and I fell in love Phineas. Aren't you a little too young to be asking that question?"

"I'm practically a teenager now mom. I'm 13."

"You're still young Phineas."

"Oh. Well…"

"Okay. If you have any more questions then ask your sister. She has experience. I still have to fix up some things here."

"Okay mom! Thanks!"

Just as Phineas excitedly went up the stairs to ask his sister, Lawrence comes in the kitchen to help out a little.

"That boy's always full of energy isn't he?"

"Oh yes Lawrence." said Linda as she cried another tear.

"Is there a problem?"

"Oh no! There's no problem Lawrence. Kids just grow up so fast that's all."

"Did you talk about something now?"

"He asked how he would know if he would find the right person for him."

"Ahhhhh. Well I definitely know I've found the right person." he said romantically.

"Oh Lawrence."

Lawrence wraps Linda in his arms and they do a simple kiss.

"But isn't that boy a little too young to ask that question dear?"

"Candace? Candace?" called Phineas as he knocked on his sister's door.

"WHAT?!" she asked crankily as she peered through her door.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"NO!" she shuts the door rudely.

"Oh! Ummm…. Okay. I guess I'll just…"

She opens the door a bit again. "Ugh! This better be good."

"Oh! Well, can I come in first? It's going to be quite a talk."

She irritably opens the door wide enough for her little brother to get in. As soon as her brother was completely in the room, she slams the door shut and locks it hastily.

"Okay. Ask." she ordered.

"How did you know that Jeremy was the right person for you?"

After he asked that question Candace just stood there with her mouth wide open, as if someone has stolen her air. A second later, she starts smiling dreamily.

"*Dreamy Sigh*. Jeremy. *Dreamy Sigh*."

"Candace?"

_Oh Jeremy. I knew you would be the one for me ever since I laid eyes on you and you laid eyes on me. Someday you'd take me out on a sunset for a picnic, or better yet somewhere romantic like Paris, or Rome, or…. *Dreamy Sigh*. I don't care. Anywhere's romantic with you. Then you'd get down on one knee, and we'd get married, and we'd have kids named Xavier and Amanda…._

"CANDACE!"

"WHAT! WAIT! YAH!" she shook herself out of her dreamland by karate chopping the air.

"Uhhh… What are you doing?"

She looks at Phineas. She finally clears her thoughts and resumed her irritable mood.

"URGH! *Sigh*. Alright. Sorry. What was that question again?"

"Like I said. How did you know that Jeremy was the right person for you?"

"*Dreamy Sigh*. Jere-"

"CANDACE!"

"WHAT! Alright sorry. What was that question again?"

Phineas groans in frustration and does a face palm… sort of… he just places his palm on top of his nose.

"Hmph! I'm not going to answer your question if you do that again." said Candace.

"Oh! Do you even know what my question is?"

"Errr…. Something about Jeremy."

Phineas sighs and repeats the same question, hoping that she'd catch it this time.

"Whoa! Where did that come from?" she asked.

"Candace. I've lost my patience." said Phineas, trying to control his temper.

"Fine. That's easy. Jeremy was definitely the right person because he was…. he was…" She took the time to reprocess her thoughts. "Actually, now that you mentioned it…. I kinda forgot. I just liked him."

"You **just** liked him?"

"Not **just **like him. I love him."

"Oh!" he finally smiled. "Why?"

"That's just it! I don't know. It just happened the moment I knew."

"When was that?"

"Some time ago when me and Jeremy were dating… *Dreamy Sigh*."

"But... there has to be a reason why you love him. I mean… shouldn't the answer be because, like you said in the past, he's cute, handsome, dreamy…"

"*GASP* DID I TELL YOU THAT?"

"One night you went home quite late. If I wasn't there you could've gotten in trouble. I took you to bed and you kept blathering about Jeremy. I just sat there and listened."

Candace couldn't help but blush so hard and even let out a smile and a giggle.

"I remember that night."

"You also talked a lot about him before you even became boyfriend and girlfriend. Anyway, back to the topic. Wasn't there a reason?" he asked.

"Well there must be. I just forgot. I was really in love that night."

Phineas simply smiles in understanding.

"Okay. Well… Thanks Candace."

"Wait! Why'd you ask that?" she asked in curiosity.

"Well I was trying to know how I'd find the right girl for me. Or at least some tips on how I'd know I have fallen in love."

She arches one of her brows in confusion. "Why would you want to know?"

"Well duh! I'm a teenager now. I've got to be introduced to this kind of stuff ya know."

"And what would be the reason why would you want to know. Is it for one of your projects?"

"Well I…"

"Oh please! You've got to stop taking everything platonically." she interrupted. "Romance is kind of a delicate thing to deal with, you know! Not everything has to be done with your crazy inventions. Now in order for you to know that you've fallen in love or found the right person: 1. There has to be something about that person that you like, that no other person or, in your case, other girl would have. She could be the most beautiful, or the most talented, or the cutest, or the kindest, etc. It has to be a good thing. 2. You get that feeling inside you that you can't help when you're with her. I can't really describe it but one thing's for sure is that she'd make you happy. 3. She's irresistible, as in none of your 5 senses could even get enough of her. You keep looking at her, or getting the urge to get close to her, BUT NOT TASTE HER! IW! Make those 4 senses. Wait! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!"

He's scribbling something on a paper attached to a clipboard, which came out of nowhere, but stops at the middle.

"Is that all?"

"NO! 4. She has to care about you just as much as you care about her. 5. She feels the same way as the ones I said in 2 and 3 except that it's you she's rooting for. But you'll only discover that in the future. So you should go for the 4 steps first. There! I think that's pretty much it."

He continues scribbling and lightly pokes the paper with the pen.

"Great! Thanks Candace!"

He opens the door and heads to his and Ferb's room.

"Wait! What just happened? Urgh! Well that was a complete waste of time." suddenly her phone rings and she picks up the call. "Hello? Oh, hi Stacy!"

Meanwhile at the boys' room Phineas starts finalizing the check list on his clipboard.

"Adolescent romance, here I come!"

Ferb exits the bathroom in his pajamas.

"Hey Ferb! Do you mind if we skip tomorrow's plan of inventing?"

He shakes his head. He arches his brow.

"Well it's something I think is personal. So I hope you don't mind not asking again."

He points to his clipboard. Phineas defensively hugs the clipboard.

"Don't look." He lifts the mattress stows the clipboard under and lies down on the bed.

Ferb gives Phineas a thumbs-up.

"Thanks Ferb."

**-End of Chapter 2-**


	3. An Unexpected Change

**(Author's Note)**

I was actually embarrassed to publish this chapter. After reading it I thought it was corny but it was a okay but still corny (redundant much =_=). But I think the atmosphere of this chapter was supposed to be awkward or corny. I don't know anymore "=_=. Still, I have this gut feeling that I could've done this chapter better. I'd like to rewrite it but I got lazy. Plus, I don't have that much inspiration about this chapter. Pfft! Anyway, enough about my ramblings. I hope you like this chapter. Regarding **TTFF** I'm still working on the chapter for (I will not spoil her name!). I hope you like it once it's released.

Oh yeah. I have a request from you guys. Could you lay out some suggestions on what would you have these two do on a date? it could be as many as you want, and even divide them in parts if you want to. It's for a future chapter I would be releasing not anytime soon. Thanks guys!

* * *

**Chapter 3 "An unexpected change"**

It was late afternoon and it was a pretty long day for Phineas Flynn. Sounds crazy but he went around town searching for the one girl that would fill up that clipboard with checks. He went to the Fireside lodge, the mall, and he saw some of his girl friends back at school. That's girlfriends with a space in between, not thee girlfriends. He just kept meeting other girls and some of them even found him cute without him noticing. He never gave any personal info thankfully. Mom did say never give any personal info to anyone except the most trusted people. He saved all the other check lists that had checks in it in order for him to study his results later. After that he headed home.

Absurd! There was one girl left he didn't even survey! He already knew that. Ever since that chat yesterday, he got the hint that they wanted to stay friends. I mean, she didn't say "Like I'd ever fall for a guy like you" for nothing, did she? Besides, it was a pretty serious conversation if it wasn't for Phineas's occasional jokes and giggles. But he still felt that he was forgetting something.

He rang the doorbell while he was busy sorting out everything on his clipboard.

"*Gasp* Hey Phineas!" said Isabella.

He looked up from his clipboard.

"*Gasp* Hey Isabella! Uh what're you doing in my house?"

She giggled. "Silly! This is my house!"

He looked at her in surprise and finally examined the entire house.

"Oh! Uh… I knew that." He scratched his ear.

She giggled some more. "So, Watcha doin?"

It made him smile more when she asked that question.

"I thought this was my house so I was going to step in absent mindedly while looking at this clipboard."

"What's in your clipboard?"

"Oh it's nothing. It's…" he paused for a while and suddenly thought of something. Now that he's here, it wouldn't be so nice if he just walked away. "Say, I was wondering if you'd help me fill up this survey."

"Oh! Okay. What do I need to do?"

"Just talk to me."

"Oh! Okay. I'll start. I didn't see you this morning. I was going to call you but then Ferb said you had something personal going on."

"Yep. He's right. Anyway, how are you?"

She looked at him in surprise and even managed to blush.

"I'm fine thank you!" She kept on pacing her feet. "I-I decided to go swimming on my pool. I was kinda fighting the urge to find you. I kinda wanted to see you if you were alright."

More like see him if he's still dreamy =_=.

"After that I decided to bake with my mom. I even got to cook dinner. There was Paella, Burrito, and some American dishes such as Pie, Lady's Fingers…"

_Wow! She can cook? I never knew she could cook so many. I wish I could try some of the dishes that she cooked but I guess it wouldn't be nice to eat your neighbor's dinner whereas you''ll have your own. I wonder if she could cook Doonkelberry Pie. I bet it would be really great. Hehe! She looks cute when she's rambling about herself…._

"Phineas? Phineas?"

"Wh-what?" he shook himself from his daydream.

"Watcha thinkin about?"

"Huh?" he suddenly realized the answer to her question. "Oh! Umm…. I was thinking about, what I'm gonna do tomorrow. Sorry, I got distracted."

_There has to be something about that person that you like, that no other person or, in your case, other girl would have. She could be the most beautiful, or the most talented, or the cutest, or the kindest, etc. It has to be a good thing._

He checks #1 on the list.

"Oh. Okay. I understand." she said disappointedly

_Whoa! I didn't mean to disappoint her. I was clearly listening._

"Go on! I was enjoying your talk about your cooking. It sounded mouthwatering."

Wait! Did he say "enjoying?"

_You get that feeling inside you that you can't help when you're with her. I can't really describe it but one thing's for sure is that she'd make you happy._

He quickly checked #2. _Wait! That's only one instance I'm with her. _He unchecked #2.

"*Gasp* Really?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah! I didn't know you could bake Pie."

"Oh! Of course I could. It was part of my cupcake baking patch, which I achieved 7 times. We made Doonkelberry pie earlier."

"Wow! I love Doonkelberry pie!"

"Really?! Me too! I saved a slice for you! Wait here!"

She went inside the house to find that last slice of pie.

_Wow! She does bake Doonkelberry pie! Hmmm, so far this survey is going good. Boy! I bet that pie would be scrumptious. Oh wait! She's back!_

"Here you go! Here's a fork." she lends Phineas a fork.

He gently takes the fork and holds the plate Isabella gave him. He scoops up a portion, eats it, and…

"Hey! This is so good! I mean great!"

"*Gasp* REALLY?!"

"Yeah! It's even better than mom's!"

She was about to squeal but she quickly covers her mouth. He couldn't help but finish the plate while making sounds stating that he's enjoying it. He looks up from his food and quickly sees Isabella red as a tomato again.

"Hehe! Thanks tomato!" he said as he handed the plate back.

She immediately covers her entire face and kept giggling. "Stop calling me that!"

"Well I can't help it! At least you look cute!"

O_O. I think you just nailed her.

She was stunned, unable to breath. That single word was enough to make her have that reaction. Phineas got concerned so he put down the plate, gently took her hands from her face and held it in his hands.

"Breathe, slowly. That's it. Breathe." he said.

She kept breathing deeply until the redness finally flushed out of her face until she realized that she was holding hands with Phineas and part of the redness returned. Phineas realized that he was holding hands too but couldn't quite let go of her hands.

_She's irresistible, as in none of your 5 senses could even get enough of her._ _You keep looking at her, or getting the urge to get close to her, BUT NOT TASTE HER! IW! Make that 4 senses._

_She was only irresistible because of how she looked cute in that redness. Hehe! Her giggle's cute too. Wait! That makes 2 senses! We're holding hands right now and she's really warm, as in the comforting kind of warm that doesn't want me to let go. That makes 3! But where's…_

The sliding glass door leading to her backyard pool was open and a strong wind entered the house and exited through the front door, blowing Isabella's hair, causing Phineas to sniff her scent.

_Flowers, beautiful flowers. Vanilla, one of my favorite flavors. That makes 4!_

"Um, Phineas? Are you ok?"

He wakes from his trance and slowly releases her hands to check something on his checklist.

"I think this time you need to breathe." she said.

He was about to utter something but couldn't quite do so because of the amount of time he spent not breathing so he took deep breaths.

"Sorry. I guess I got kinda sidetracked."

"You kinda worried me there."

"Oh. Why?"

"Well you stopped breathing. I got kinda scared. I thought you forgot how to breathe or something."

"Oh it's okay. It's no big deal. No need to be worried."

"I was about to overreact by sending you to a hospital or something. Maybe even perform CPR." She giggled and blushed at the thought. "Crazy and silly as it seems but if you really stopped breathing then I would've done it."

"Awww. That's nice of you to care about me like that. Ya know? I would've done the same thing earlier if you really stopped breathing."

_Wait! What did I say?_

_She has to care about you just as much as you care about her._

He makes sure that the conditions of that number were satisfied and checks it.

"Well, I really enjoyed talking to you. It was nice of you to stop by." she said as she grabbed the plate from the floor.

"Likewise! Thanks for the pie. You should come tomorrow at our house. My bro and I might do something exciting tomorrow."

"You always do something exciting even when I'm not around."

"Nah! Sometimes it wouldn't be as fun or enjoyable without my best friend."

"Well in that case, Sure! I'd love to hang out with you guys, if it makes it anymore enjoyable."

"Wait! That's like the 4th time I heard the word "Enjoy.""

"Hehe! Well I **am** enjoying this conversation" she said.

"Hehe! Well I **am **enjoying this laughter."

"Well I **am **enjoying our topic."

"Well I **am **enjoying this redundancy."

Isabella was about to reply again but they just locked eyes for a moment and burst out a loud share of laughter.

_This wasn't the 1__st__ time I've had this enjoyable moment with her. In fact I could even recall the times we were little and even recent times we hung out together. Okay. That's the 9__th__ time I've encountered that word. Hmmm…. Enjoy… Hey! That's Number 2._

He checks number 2 and finally realizes that his checklist is only left with 1 more.

_Wait! It's HER? No way. She completely said that we should be friends. I mean c'mon we had a wonderful chat yesterday and she said "Like I'd ever fall for a guy like you." Well…. We were just kidding around. But… why does it feel wrong? Pfft! Nah! There's no evidence that we should be together. Not even a kiss…. WAIT!_

* * *

"_Ju-Just one… okay?" I said._

_She was so shocked that all she could do was nod._

"_Hehe! Okay." She said._

"_Ready? 1!" I lifted my nose up._

"_2!" we lean closer._

_*Sigh*. Who cares about 3? I'm already kissing her._

"_AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the girls._

* * *

He couldn't help but smile. He kept staring at Isabella like she was something really pleasant to look at. His cheeks were turning red. That cheese inside his chest was slowly melting again.

_*Dreamy Sigh* I can't believe I almost forgot about that night._

"Hehe! Hey Salsa Dipped Dorito! Watcha thinkin about?"

He didn't mind her calling him that. In fact, his smile just stretched to his ears.

"Hehe! Well... I'll be… going inside now." She said.

"Yeah." He said dreamily but then he shook himself out of his trance. "I-I mean yeah! I should get going too! Th-thanks Isabella!"

"Yeah! Hehe! Bye!"

"Bye!"

She gently closed the door, leaving Phineas to reevaluate what just happened. He checked his clipboard and so far there were only 4 checks.

"Ohhhhh boyyyy." He said to himself

**-End of Chapter 3-**


	4. Me? In Love?

**(Author's Note)**

So I am already disciplining myself to do a weekly update on this shiz. If you guys don't know **I posted a new chapter on TTFF (Take Two with FanFiction) and this time I was able to interview iheartphinabella05. **This will be my last week to get a chance to do my stuff so I have doubts on doing the Take Two with FanFiction thing (especially now that my schedule involves classes until 7pm and your university is an hour of commuting away.) So I might make some immediate decisions in order to finish the next interview soon but things are starting to come up such as my cousins coming to visit my house (which involves full time bonding) and a halloween party this saturday. Oh life always keeps you busy. Maybe I shouldve been more productive with this shiz. Next Tuesday would be the start of my next semester and I wouldn't want my writing to be a bothersome matter so I hope I would get to finish everything soon (I'm not forgetting that I have my crew to help me but I'm the one who's mostly doing the work FYI.)

Enough of my ramblings about pressing matters. It's time for me to reveal the next chapter. I hope you enjoy BTW! :D.

* * *

**Chapter 4 "Me? In Love?"**

"Candace! CANDACE!" called Phineas, banging on her door.

Candace unlocked the door irritably. "WHAT IS IT YOU-OOOF!" Phineas pushes her inside her room.

"You gotta listen to me, please! It's kinda important."

"I…. Alright. This better be good."

"*exhale* alright. You're not gonna believe this, and this might sound crazy but, I think I'm in love with Isabella."

She looks at him, surprised. "What made you say that?"

"Well I accidentally came by her house and she answered my survey and…"

"Whoa wait wait! YOU MADE A SURVEY?"

"Look! After today, I realized it wasn't the best decision I could've made." He confessed.

"Well, at least you know. Let me see that."

He gives her his clipboard. She analyzes the list carefully and she looked at him in surprise.

"Hey! This is everything I said about romance yesterday!" she said as she gave back the clipboard.

"Well yeah! I asked for your advice, remember?"

*facepalm* "Knowing brother, I should've seen that coming. Anyway, why do you think you love her?"

"Well I checked the list and…"

She gently lowers the clipboard from Phineas's face and rests her left hand on his right shoulder.

"Tell me from the heart." she said gently.

He looks at her curiously but then exhales and starts talking. "Okay. Well I have reasons why I should be in love with her. But I'm not really sure why I am attracted to her. Well for one thing she's smart, a born leader, fearless, cute…"

"Wait! You think she's cute?" asked Candace with a smile.

"Well… yeah! I mean, I had to recalibrate my cute tracker during the time when…"

"Phineas. From the heart." she gently interrupted.

"Okay okay. Yes she's cute. I mean, irresistibly cute! Cutest thing in the universe. Scientifically and honestly."

Candace smiles and leads him to her bed and they sit together. "Go on."

"Now as to why I'm in love with her, I'm not really sure. It's just that, when I saw her earlier, she looked kinda different. Especially when I talked to her, she was also kinda different. I kept blinking my eyes to check if my brain was playing a trick or something but it was still the same Isabella. It's just…. I dunno. BOOM!" he punches the air with both fists and falls down on her bed. "She's _**awesome**_." He said dreamily.

_OOOOHHHHH! _She couldn't help but giggle at this epic moment with her brother. Well she's also amused by the fact that she knows both sides of the story. She just wonders how it would end up.

"Looks like you have a crush." she said as she lied down with her brother.

"On Isabella?" he thought about it then chuckled at the thought. "I guess so."

"Are you two close?"

"Well… We hug… A lot."

"That…. Wasn't what I meant about "close" but… go on."

"Well, every now and then she would sometimes give a warm hug about something. A few days ago she kept hugging me more than usual. She's so warm. That's not the only thing we do as being "close." I tend to hold her hand. I dunno why but she's really comforting. There's just something about her warmth. I also felt that warmth, moments ago when we held hands…"

"Wait! Why'd you hold hands with her?"

"Well she seemed a little out of breath and she was covering her mouth. I thought she needed air so I took them in my hands and held it. As soon as I held it, I had the urge to swing it just for fun but it was too comfortably warm to play with. I didn't want to let go but I had to since she thought it was strange."

"_Or maybe a little too much for Isabella." _she thought.

"Errrr would you mind if I tried something?" she asked.

"What?" he asked in reply.

"Okay, close your eyes."

He closed his eyes.

"Okay! Now think about a rainy day where you couldn't invent something." she said.

"Well I could always use the indoors." he said.

"How about if you weren't allowed to invent something? Like if mom said something like that."

Suddenly that thought struck his mind. _Not allowed to invent for an entire day? That would be boring and lonely. I wouldn't be able to make someone happy._

"_Great! He's frowning .That means it is working."_

"Okay. Now think about that moment with her you had moments ago: her cute face, her warm hands, and basically everything about her."

He thought hard about that moment. He thought about her scent, how she always smiled, how she giggled, how she was always herself. It managed to make Phineas smile in just a matter of seconds.

"And for the final touch, I hope Isabella doesn't mind me asking but…" she clears her throat. "_Hey Phineas! Wat-cha do-in?" _she asked slowly.

He squeezed his eyes tight and his grin stretched to his ears. He even managed to chuckle a bit.

"Hey! You do a great impression of Isabella." he said.

Candace didn't respond. Instead, she just kept staring at him smiling like the happiest woman in the world.

"Wha-hat?" he asked while chuckling.

"You're smiling." she pointed.

"Oh-kay? So?"

"You didn't notice that you were frowning earlier?"

He was about to respond but then a thought struck his mind.

"Wait! Are you saying that I'm smiling because of…" he mouthed Isabella and Candace slowly and teasingly nodded. "… no way!"

"Hmph!" she brings out her phone, pushes a few buttons and clicks to reveal a recorded file "_Hey Phineas! Whatcha doin?"_

He gasped in surprise that she was able to record Isabella's voice but at the same time he was giggling.

"You're giggling." she stated.

"Okay okay! So maybe she does pull a bit of strings to make me happy."

"Strings as in heartstrings?"

"Candace!"

"Oh admit it Phineas Flynn. You're in loooove."

He bashfully groans and takes a pillow and buries his face with it while Candace laughs at him teasingly. Unfortunately Linda knocks and interrupts their talk.

"Dinner's ready!"

"MOM! WE'RE HAVING A **HEART** TO **HEART** TALK HERE!" she nudges Phineas teasingly.

"CANDACE!" he yells under the pillow.

"Looks like you two are having a bonding moment." said Linda.

"Get out mom!" she yells and throws a pillow at her.

"Okay okay! The leftovers are going to be in the microwave."

"Okay mom! GET OUT!"

Linda hurriedly closes the door.

"Sooo, do you have any plans of going out with her?" asked Candace

"Why'd you ask that?" asked Phineas, finally taking the pillow off his face.

"Oh I was wondering if you're interested of knowing her better."

"You mean, making her my girlfriend?"

"Well, not too soon."

"Good! Because I can't nor I should."

"Oh!" she said disappointedly "Why's that?"

"Well yesterday we had a conversation about, believe or not, falling in love. I'M WARNING YOU-HU! STOP SMILING LIKE THAT!"

She stubbornly refuses only to make Phineas groan a bit and then he continues. "Well we came to the point where we talked about how we would find the right person for ourselves but then I decided to kid around by telling her I was the right one for her, but then she said "Oh please Phineas! Like I'd ever fall for a guy like you." And that's why I thought it was best that we stayed friends."

"Maybe she was just playing along. After all, all you did was just kid around."

"I guess you're right. But what if she doesn't like me back?"

"What makes you think she wouldn't? You're her best friend."

"True, but what if she wants to remain best friends?"

"Are you seriously going to ask that after what you two just did to each other earlier?"

He wanted to reply but that question left him to analyze what really happened not only earlier but even the days before. The hugs, the hand holdings, the awkward yet fun atmospheres, it definitely wasn't friendly. It was more. Thinking of another excuse just made Phineas argue with his Id and Superego. Now all that's left with Phineas is his butterflies and a phone. Even after a few minutes he's still arguing with himself whether or not to call her.

"Why don't you give her a call? Go out with her!"

"Well… I think it's a bad idea."

"C'mon! It's just one day alone with her Phineas."

"Hehe! I dunno…."

"Ugh! Fine! I'm gonna make a phone call instead." said Candace impatiently.

Phineas just ignored her completely and continued lying there, staring at the ceiling, and thinking about his next move. He was able to hear Candace punch some numbers on his phone but decided to continue thinking. He was able to sense Candace and her phone by his right ear.

"Hello?" answered the phone.

"Oh hi Isabella!" said Candace loudly.

Hearing her name was enough to catch Phineas's attention and he stared in shock as Candace continued talking through his phone.

"CANDACE! GIVE IT BACK!" yelled Phineas.

Candace retreated far enough before Phineas could snatch the phone back and she just kept pushing Phineas back as he wrestled Candace ineffectively to get his phone.

"Why'd I call? Why am I using Phineas's phone? Oh yeah speaking of which, he wants to ask you something. Imma give it back to him now."

Candace tosses it to Phineas and himself to catch it in the air.

"CANDACE!" he mouthed.

"GO!" she mouthed back, doing a shooing gesture.

He looks at the phone, gulps in some saliva and puts the phone in his ear. "Ummm, Isabella?"

"Hey Phineas!" she greeted gleefully.

"Oh! He-hey Isabella! Uhhh, Watcha doin?"

"Hey! I was going to ask that!"

"Your loss! I beat you to it!"

"Hehe! I just finished dinner and I'm getting ready for bed. I'm not yet in my pajamas. Other than that, I'm also wondering why Candace called me. She said that you wanted to ask me something and was it necessary for Candace to tell me that, where as you could be the one to tell me?"

"Oh! Candace pick pocketed my phone."

"Why?"

"It's a long story."

"Oh-kay." she said confusedly. "So, what was that you were going to ask?"

"Well, I was wondering. Would you like to hang out tomorrow?"

"Uhhh Duh! So what could we do tomorrow?"

Phineas looks at Candace excitedly and she simply gives two thumbs-up.

"Well we could spin top that actually spins inside out. We could also watch a movie that is actually lifelike or maybe make one ourselves. Oooh! Maybe a-uh ride roller coaster again!"

"Oh!" she said disappointedly. "Sure! We could do that. But… have you made up your mind?"

"Not yet. Oh I almost forgot about one thing about the rollercoaster. Maybe we could…. Wait… Isabella? Are you okay?"

She sighed. "Yeah. I'm okay. I'm just listening to you about your ideas for tomorrow." she said disappointedly,

Phineas felt a little smashed that she didn't sound interested on going out tomorrow.

"You know what? I-it's actually cool if you don't want to go out with me."

"Oh. Wait WHAT!"

"Look I understand. You just want stay my best friend and all right?" he asked.

"WHA- WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

He bit his lip and shut his eyes. "Sorry. Gotta go."

"OH NO! PHINEAS! WAI-"

He ends the call before she got to finish. He wasn't able to hear that last sentence. He just lies there on Candace's bed feeling like he just wrecked something he never intended to destroy.

"Well?" asked Candace.

Phineas hears her and he grabs a pillow and hits Candace with it.

"Hey! What gives?!"

"I told you it was a bad idea!"

"It is not, wait! WHAT!? She actually rejected you?"

"Oh I only heard a disappointed Isabella that didn't want to go out with me in the first place."

Candace was stunned. _She… rejected… Phineas?_

"*Sigh*. I'm going downstairs to eat my dinner now."

He walks slowly towards the door. Candace sat there on her bed confused about what just happened. Now she's the one having an argument with her Id and Superego.

"Candace? Ya comin?" asked Phineas.

He caught her attention. She gave a sigh and then stood up to join her brother.

"C'mon. Let's go." she said quietly, patting her brother's back.

**-End of Chapter 4-**

**(Author's Note)**

I actually have some content here that was deleted. This part happens before Phineas visits Candace's room.

**Bonus Content:**

_Wait! Wait! Let me recheck this thing. Number 1, what did I like about her? Well, she could cook, she has a cute laugh, she's cute when she smiles, and she's a born leader… WAIT! That wasn't the reason why I checked #1. Suddenly a bunch of other thoughts are coming to mind about her, and I like it. Okay, now I'm confused. Number 2, what made me happy? Pfft! That's easy. She's my best friend! She always makes me happy. I mean ALWAYS. But what about that day when I was "The Beak" or maybe that time we were on that island and we got stranded or maybe that time when she got depressed about her dad?… well she only scolded me for letting despair overwhelm me… wait… does that mean she cares about me too? I'll skip that part. She was able to understand that I was trying to protect her. As for those times about her dad, those were sensitive moments that needed very tender loving care, besides she was able to move on. So those are exceptions. She obviously makes me happy because… ummm… wow! I can't even remember. Probably more than 365 days she makes me happy at good and bad times. Number 3, what made her irresistible? Like I said earlier, she's cute. She always was, but that doesn't count that it made her irresistible to my eyes… wait…. I actually take that back. There was always something that made me look at her in a good way most of the time. I don't know anymore. As for the smell, she did always use that really good shampoo of hers. For touch, she was always warm. Not the kind of atmosphere warm, the Isabella kind, if ever there is such a thing. I dunno. She was always warm. She has a cute laugh. *Sigh.* You know, everything I try to describe about her it always has the word "cute". Okay. Now my head hurts. I guess there's one left thing to do to be sure about this._


	5. Silver Lining in a Smashed Phineas

**(Authors Note)**

One word I can tell about the past week… BUSY! I mean, think about cousins from both sides of your family visiting for the sembreak. One side had to stay in our house for 3 nights because of some cardiac problem that the provincial hospitals detected (Thank god that it was false.) And then I just had a Halloween party and we were the hosts. So that includes set up, hanging out and chatting, and then it's packing when it's late at night and you're very tired. I was going to publish this chapter hours ago but the website had some sort of problem that it only got repaired when it was my bed time. This is the last day of my Sembreak and then it's back to college. But that doesn't mean I'll stop publishing. Currently I have written 10 chapters and I'm still writing for the coming days. I'll only do this thing on a weekly basis so expect my chapter to come out starting this Saturday. I hope you're enjoying this story BTW.

**Chapter 5 (Silver lining in a smashed Phineas)**

Tough break for Phineas. He was able to touch his food on last night's dinner but he ate like a camel staring at open air. You know how boring camels are when they eat; they look at you like you're some sort of boring thing for about several minutes. Candace tried to get his spirit up when the both of them were eating dinner alone while the other 3 already prepared for bed. She tried starting a conversation but it ended up being too dull to continue. She tried playing some funny tricks, which Phineas was able to gratify, but he returned to his bad mood after every attempt. He was completely aware that Candace was only trying to help but this time he just wanted to be left alone.

Phineas, doubtful and nervous, was sitting under the backyard tree with his stepbrother beside him. Right now he's trying to decide whether or not to hide inside the house just to avoid her but his Superego keeps telling him he would be a jerk if he would do that. The best way to solve a problem was to face it but surely he wasn't ready.

Ferb stops reading his book and notices that he's become strangely silent so he nudges him with his left elbow.

"What?" he asks.

Ferb points to Phineas and zips his lips.

"I thought silence was your thing."

"Not if anything sinister is happening to my brother."

He understood what he meant. "I've only been thinking."

Phineas checks if he still has Ferb's attention and Ferb is just patiently waiting for him to speak.

"Well… I had a conversation with Isabella last night."

Phineas checked if he was still paying attention and again he was waiting.

"*Sigh*. I asked her if she wanted to hang out with me today, you know, 1 on 1. I got excited when she asked what we were going to do and then I spilled out that we would invent some rides then she got disappointed in the end."

Phineas checked again and this time he's making a straight face.

"I don't really know what happened. Maybe it's something I said that made her sound like that or maybe she didn't like to go out with me at all. It doesn't matter. By now I think she's just crossing the street to see me and then we're gonna talk about that conversation last night. She's probably gonna yell at me for pushing something that shouldn't have been pushed or maybe she's going to do it gently but the end would be the same. Ultimately, I am not ready for this."

He pats Phineas to comfort him.

"Thanks Ferb. But I don't think a pat on the back would be enough to stop this from happening. I seriously didn't mean that conversation to happen. It's all because of Candace but I know that she was only encouraging me to try something that she sees as good. It's entirely my fault that she's walking towards me probably by now. I don't know what to say to her without even sounding like a coward. *Sigh.* It's probably best if I just hid on Candace's panic room right now rather than hear her end it."

"*Sigh*. Please. Do you actually think that she's going to break your ties with her because of an unintentional phone call?"

It was now Phineas's turn to listen to Ferb patiently.

"Friendship is something quite rare to find. It's even rarer to find if it reached into a best friendship level. No friendship is perfect, so sometimes you might get benefits and sometimes you can also get disadvantages, especially when it involves getting hurt. But a true friend never leaves a problem unsolved, especially when it involves relationships."

Phineas looked down and felt ashamed for not acting like a true friend.

"So what do you think I should do?" asked Phineas.

"Well you could start with a simple and honest apology for doing something you did wrong, or at least what you think you did wrong. Once she starts speaking, just listen to her and don't try to interrupt her. That way the mood wouldn't burn up. If ever there comes the time where she wants to end the relationship, stand up strong and tell her that you would always look out for her, like a true friend."

Phineas looks up the tree to think for a moment then smiles contentedly at Ferb.

"Thanks Ferb."

Ferb just smiles back at him contentedly.

"Well because of a long speech spoken out of my mouth, I'm going to sip some juice to quench my thirst."

"Sure. I'll just wait out here."

Ferb stands up and walks towards the house. Just as Ferb was lost from sight, the wooden gate slowly swings open.

"Ummm, Hey Phineas." greeted Isabella.

Phineas's attention was caught. He sits up, gives one last exhale, and gives the best smile he could give.

"Hey Isabella!" greeted Phineas. "Watcha doin?"

"Will you stop saying my catchphrase before I do." said Isabella playfully.

"Eh….. no. It's too catchy to ignore."

"Well it's called stealing because it came from an original."

"Hehe! Yeah you're right. It sounds better when you use it anyway."

"Hehe! Well anyway I have a favor to ask."

Phineas was surprised that she didn't tackle anything about the conversation last night so he took advantage of it.

"Sure! What do you need?"

Isabella walks towards him.

"Well, could you repeat the conversation we had last night?"

….. Okay… he spoke too soon. Phineas's doubtful self returned but he didn't give any urges to run away.

"Wh-why would you want me to? I mean, we already know what happened."

"Well maybe it's because I want a do-over. There _**is **_a mistake that I did and I could've said something righter than what I said last night. Now could you do it? Please?!" she begged. She brings out her fist, sticks out her thumb and pinky, and puts the fist in her ear.

Phineas was a little confused but he decided to just comply. She copied Isabella's gesture.

"Hey Isabella! Watcha doin?" he asked to his fist.

"Hey! I was going to ask that!"

"Your loss! I beat you to it!"

"Hehe! I'm just talking to my best friend right now and repeating almost every word we had last night."

Phineas looks at her and shakes his head mischievously because she didn't use the same sentence. Isabella just sticks out her tongue.

"Anyway, Candace said that you wanted to ask me something last night. What was it?"

Phineas felt a little nervous, the bad kind of nervous, but he continues to talk.

"Well, I was wondering. Would you like to hang out tomorrow?"

"You mean later?" she asked her fist.

"Hehe! Yeah! Later."

"Just the two of us?"

"Yeeeeahhhhh?"

"Hehe! I'D LOVE TO!" she said loudly.

"Oh. Okay cool. WAIT! What did you say?"

"Hehe! I said…" she leans towards Phineas. "I'd looove to." She whispered softly.

Phineas was stunned to hear that. In fact those last 3 words were echoing in his mind and ears.

"RE-REALLY?" he said directly to Isabella as he stood up quickly.

"Um hello? Are you still there?" she said to her fist playfully.

"Hehe! Yeah I'm still here." He said as he picked up his fist again. "You'd really like to?"

"No! I'd love to!"

His smile stretched to his ears.

"Great! Just one problem."

"What's that?"

"I don't have anything in mind of what I'm going to invent today. You know, for our hang out."

"Oh that's okay. I've got something in mind."

"Oh really? That's cool!"

"Yeah it is! Oh, I gotta run. I have to do something at the Fireside lodge later so I won't be available by then. Pick me up at 5:00, oh-kay?"

"Su-sure!"

"It's a date then!"

He was surprised by that sentence and he was about to object but then he realized what he has done and remembered the fundamental requirement to call it a date: asking her out.

"Hehe! Sure! I-it's a date!"

"Cool! See you later!"

"See ya!"

They put down their fists together and Isabella skips towards the gate. Just as she was about to pull the gate open she looked back at Phineas and waved goodbye. Phineas was completely stunned about the recent event but his attention was caught by Isabella and he also waved happily goodbye. Isabella pulls the gate open and she skips away happily.

"Whoa!" said Phineas.

Ferb walks towards Phineas with a juice pack in each hand and is quite surprised to find Phineas staring at the gate with his mouth open. Ferb waves his hand in front of Phineas to check if he's still conscious but all he got from him was a dreamy sigh. Phineas slowly turns his head towards Ferb and Ferb arches his brow in reply.

"FERB! SHE –SHE…" he inhaled "SHE SAID YES!"

Ferb was surprised and he just let one end of his smile reach his left ear.

"I DIDN'T KNOW HOW, BUT SHE JUST CAME IN, SAID THAT SHE WANTED TO REPEAT THE CONVERSATION, and then BOOM! SHE SAID YES! WAIT TILL CANDACE HEARS ABOUT THAT! *Gasp* Candace! CANDACE!" he runs towards the house excitedly.

Ferb just watches him run towards the house yelling and decides to sit back on his favorite spot and sip his ice cool grape juice.

**-End of Chapter 5-**


	6. It's A Date Then

**(Author's Note)**

Yo! Since it's the first week I have some time but I'm trying my best not to take it for granted. I have to work harder this time. I still need some ideas on their date though. No, it's not this chapter I'm talking about. It's more of a surprise. But if you want the surprise done then you guys help me with this thing. Anyway, onward to the next chapter! I'll post again next week. Hope you guys enjoy BTW. I'm still working on the next chapter for TTFF but unfortunately time is against me.

**Note: **Darn direct links aren't allowed so note the spaces within the links and the changes.

**Chapter 6 "It's a Date Then"**

Not everyone is ready to leave the fireside girls yet. Apparently Isabella and Gretchen are the only ones that have to go. Ginger wasn't very prepared to take over as assistant and neither was Adyson ready to take over as troop leader. But that wasn't the urgent matter of the moment. Inside the Fireside lodge, Isabella just spilled out some juicy news.

"NOOOO WAYYYYYY!" yelled the fireside girls.

"How'd you do it?" asked Gretchen.

"Did you tell him?" asked Ginger.

"Did you ask him to make a device to make him ask you out?" asked Holly.

"Or maybe you whipped up an evil love potion." stated Adyson

"*Dreamy Sigh*. He just asked me out." she said dreamily.

"We already know that chief." said Katie.

"The question is what made him ask you out?"

"Who cares? I'M STILL GOING OUT WITH PHINEAS!"

"AAAGGHHHHH!" yelled everyone.

"We salute to you our inspirational cute boy fisher." said Gretchen.

They all saluted to Isabella.

"Hehe! Girls, stop. Anyway, Phineas is going to be here any minute so..."

3 knocks were heard from the door. "Ummm, it's me. Phineas Flynn. I'm not your enemy."

"OH NO! HE'S HERE! I-I'M NOT READY!"

"Chief! Relax. It's just a date." said Gretchen.

She takes a deep breath. "How do I look?"

"Ummm, I can answer that question if you come out here." called Phineas from outside.

"Alright alright I'm coming."

She walks to the front door of the fireside lodge.

"Hey Phineas!"

"Hey Isabella! You look perfect."

Isabella couldn't help but smile and the girls couldn't help but giggle and squeal.

"What's up with them?" he asked.

"Oh don't bother them. We just had a little girl talk that's all." excused Isabella.

"Oh." he winked. "So, are you ready to go?"

"Yep. I'll just say some goodbyes."

"Okay."

Isabella turns around to the girls. "Bye girls!"

"Bye _**Isabella!**_" they said in chorus.

Phineas almost thought that they were doing a speech choir but shrug the thought off.

"Bye girls!" he greeted.

"Bye _**Phineas!**_ Have fun with Isabella!" they said in chorus.

"Uhhh okay. Are they always like this?" he asked Isabella.

"No. I told you. Girl talk."

"Oh okay. C'mon let's go."

They both hopped off the steps and proceeded to the sidewalk. When they were far from the lodge they swore that they heard the girls screaming at the top of their lungs.

"So what do you want to do today, I mean, this late afternoon?" he asked.

"Hmmm, I was thinking of catching a movie."

"Cool! I've been looking forward to watching a movie."

"Oh great! But suddenly I'm in a mood for something cheesy… and cold."

"Some ice cream then?"

"My thought's exactly."

It was obvious that Coltrane was trying to meddle with the duo's affairs again. While he was giving the ice cream he was trying to get some details on what he thinks about… _Isabella._ Phineas didn't know what to say. He just giggled and smiled every time he asked.

Outside the Lunar Parlor, Phineas and Isabella were just walking along the way to the movie house while licking and biting their ice cream. Ever since yesterday Phineas's mind and the people around him kept bugging him with that same question: _Why Isabella?_ He just kept looking at her while absent mindedly walking and licking his ice cream. He's still trying to find out why and he seems to be enjoying his time in the process. Isabella on the other hand decided to go sight seeing a bit to get her mind off of Phineas for a moment.

The sky was yellowish orange and it was enough for Isabella to stare at it in wonder. She stopped walking and Phineas stopped as well. He stared in curiosity at the direction she was staring at and was able to understand what she was looking at. They both watched the pretty colors of the sky and they both gave a sigh of satisfaction.

"Do you remember that sunset? The one we were supposed to watch on that stranded island during our trip around the world?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Well, I sometimes think about that moment where I could've given up, where I could've spent that moment with you. I know it would be wrong and it would be very much unlike me but it would've been a beautiful moment I would've shared with my best friend."

Isabella smiles at him endearingly.

"*Sigh*. Right now I wish we could see that sunset again. Just let the time pass and relax, you know?"

Something struck Isabella that moment, like an idea just for the day just sprouted from her head.

"Actually, we could!"

"Really? How?"

"Oh no wait. It's too far. But there's an alternative."

"What's too far? And what's the alternative?"

"C'mon I'll show you!"

Isabella takes Phineas's hand and they run off to the red building they used to sing in order for Perry to come home. They ran the staircase to the rooftop hand in hand while laughing along the way. They stopped when they reached the door that leads to the outside.

"Close your eyes. You're gonna love what's behind that door." she said.

Phineas didn't hesitate to close his eyes. Isabella waved her hand to check if he was peeking and opened the door when it was confirmed he wasn't. She blindfolded Phineas with her hands and they walked together to the edge of the rooftop.

The rooftop has walls around it of course to protect anyone from falling accidents. Phineas was silent and Isabella was giggling at the moment that they were having. After some time of walking they stopped.

"When I take my hands back, open your eyes. Okay?" she asked.

"Hehe! Okay."

"Ready, 1, 2, 3!"

She released her hands from Phineas. Phineas on the other hand, couldn't help but say "Wwowwwwwwww!"

"www" . "moodturn" . "com" "/" "beach" (It's to make the beach mood. **As you open the link, pause the music immediately. The pause is located on the upper left with the tab labeled "player". The music has to synch with this.**)

**Feel free to search a picture of a sunset.**

(** watch?v=pMADH8FUYco** ) This is the **Music.**

**Full Title: **(Lazy Afternoons - Kingdom Hearts Piano Collections: Field and B**attle**).

He stared at the beautiful sunset that lay ahead of him. It was to the last detail, perfection! I'm sure he could tell. Birds were flying across the horizon, clouds were well placed in the sunset, and the blurry reflection of the sunset on the ocean was just amazing. Their neighborhood could be seen along with the sunset but that just made the view even more beautiful.

"Wow! This- This is AMAZING!"

"Hehe! I knew you'd like it. I was going to suggest that we would go to the beach but it was a little too far. Besides, we were supposed to go to a movie."

"Oh C'mon! Let's spend some time here! It's such a beautiful view!"

"Hehe! I agree."

"Wait! Did you say that you wanted to go to the beach?"

"Yeah but it's too far."

"No problem. Now close your eyes."

Isabella didn't hesitate to close her eyes. Phineas took her hand gently.

"Okay. Now think we're on the beach. The sand on your feet, the coconut trees, sandcastles, and the pleasant sound of ocean waves going "whoosh!""

**Play the beach mood**

She closed her eyes and imagined that she was on a beach. Sandcastles on the sides, Sand on her feet as she took off her shoes, and the ocean going "whoosh!" "whoosh!" "whoosh!"

"Phineas. I can't concentrate if you keep on nibbling and wooshing on my ear like that."

"It's for the sound effects." he whispered loudly on her ear, tickling her a bit.

"But I would love to just sit around and watch the sunset."

"Yeah you're right."

"Wait! Wh-where…"

She was silenced by the environment around her. She couldn't feel the sand but she could definitely see it. The ocean was just a few inches away from her and so was that single coconut tree that was exactly like the one on the stranded island… which they are in right now. The only thing that didn't change was the sunset.

"HOW DID YOU…!" she said in amazement.

"I hope you don't mind me borrowing ARChie again." he pointed to the flying camera above them. "He gladly created a hologram that would replicate that same island we were stranded in. I just figured that I should make a do over."

Isabella smiled and gave him a hug. Phineas was surprised at first but he began to warm up to her and return her hug. They watched the sunset together and they held each other's hand.

"I'm really gonna miss moments like this you know. All the stuff we did: the inventions, the patches, the fun, etcetera etcetera." said Phineas.

"Yeah. Me too."

"Wait till they hear about our stories when we get back to school! Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, The fireside girls, and the rest get to conquer summer, in their own special way that is! 1st day of school is going to be priceless when they ask us about what we did!"

"It sure is!"

"Oh! I forgot to thank you and the rest for making all our summer activities possible. We couldn't have done all of it without you guys and nor would it be an awesome summer."

"You're sweet Phineas."

The following minutes were covered with silence as they watched the sunset until the end. The ice cream was also dripping from the hands. They suddenly realized it and began licking each and every sticky substance that was stuck their hands until every last bit was licked.

"I'm definitely going to miss summer."

"Me too, Phineas. Me too."

**-Music Ends-**

"This has got to be the happiest week you've spent with Me." said Isabella. "Thank you."

"Hehe! No problem. I wonder why we didn't try this before." said Phineas.

"Well if only you have thought about it sooner."

"I guess you're right."

Silence filled the air, peaceful silence. They just used the time to let some air in themselves.

"Oh yeah! I'm just wondering. What do you want to be when you grow up?" asked Phineas.

"Me? I wanted to be a doctor. Well, a doctor in Mexico to be specific. You have to be proud of your birth place ya know? Also it would be great to help out on those people who would really need It." she said.

"When did you think of that?"

"Maybe about 5 years ago."

"Oh! I thought you wanted to be a chef because, you know, you like to cook and you're really good at it."

"Awww. But no. It's just a hobby. Do you even know what it's like to be a cook? You'd have to stay in a hot kitchen all day. Plus, you have to be fast when you're cooking in order to deliver the food on time. That job is way too stressful.

"Oh! In that case, I bet you'll become the greatest doctor you'll ever be."

She giggled. "Thanks Phineas."

Some time has passed as they enjoyed each other's company and the sunset. The sun is already halfway down.

"So uh… do you still want to see that movie?" he asked.

"Hmmm? Oh! Nah! This moment is perfect." she said dreamily.

And they watched the sunset until it ended.

They immediately headed home as soon as the sun has set. Along the way they licked their own hands because of the irritating sticky substance from the ice cream that was still stuck to their hands. Phineas escorted Isabella to her home first and right now they're just in front of the house just about to say good night.

"Thanks Phineas. You know, for hanging out with me this afternoon." said Isabella.

"Anytime."

After that, they didn't know what to do anymore. It was time to go but they kept on doing some actions that weren't complete such as trying to shake hands, trying to give a hug and trying to walk home. They just gave up on what they were trying to do and breathed in one large amount of air.

"Garlic…." said Isabella. "OH NO! MOM'S JUST STARTING! I GOTTA GO PHINEAS! I CAN'T MISS THIS! MWAH! GOOD NIGHT!"

And just like that, she ran to her house leaving a stunned Phineas rubbing his nose. He reached out his hand and tried to say something but he realized that Isabella already locked the door.

"Wwwwwowww!" he said.

**-End of Chapter 6-**

**(Author's note)**

There's another scene I cut from the story due to it being so lengthy. I usually keep track of how much words I put because sometimes it could be a drag to read lengthy stories, unless it's a good one. Anyway, this takes place after Isabella proposed that she wanted ice cream. Feel free to read it or not.

**Bonus Scene:**

"So do you intend to keep this job?" asked Stacy.

"Until I get promoted." said Coltrane. "I'm very sure I'll be promoted to assistant manager anytime. I've been receiving a lot of feedbacks regarding me through these surveys the boss installed."

"Don't you ever get lonely here sometimes?"

"Not anymore."

"Oh stop. You know I can't visit you every time. I gotta pick up my sister in a few minutes. Plus, I have a part time job starting tomorrow."

"Call me then."

Stacy was too bashful to reply. So all she did was nod.

"Hey Stacy!" greeted Phineas.

"Oh hey Phineas! What're you doing here?"

"Ice cream of course!"

"Oh, right."

"Oh there's my favorite couple!" greeted Coltrane.

"Couple?" asked Stacy

"Like we never heard of that before." commented Isabella.

"Okay. What's up?" asked Stacy.

"Coltrane keeps calling us a couple every time we come here." said Phineas.

"Well it's not my fault I always see you together. Alone. Dating." said Coltrane.

"Hey!" yelled Phineas.

Isabella giggles.

"You're actually enjoying this?" he asked Isabella.

"Actually I'm enjoying you turn yourself into a salsa dipped dorito."

He covered his cheeks quickly. "You're not such a bad tomato yourself."

Isabella in return covered her cheeks as well.

"Wait! Are you guys trying to say that you guys are, drum roll please."

Stacy gladly imitated the drum roll sound from her mouth.

"On a date?"

The pair looked away from each other speechless.

"Yeah. I asked her out." admitted Phineas while scratching his ear.

Stacy was about to squeal but decided to keep her mouth shut.

"Okay. I'll go now before anything gets any more awkward." she said as she walked past the pair while giggling.

Stacy walked out of the store leaving the trio in an awkward silence.

"I knew you two would come along." said Coltrane as he broke the ice.

"Hehe! Knew?" asked Phineas.

"Oh ever since the day you two told me that you had a patch to complete it was already obvious."

"Really?" he asked it as if he was being told a joke.

"Yeah. Really. So you want the usual?"

"Actually, we want cheese. On the go."

"Awww, you're not going to stay and let me watch you two?" teased Coltrane.

"I'll leave you a tip." said Isabella as she handed a dollar.

"Thanks! Cone or cup?"

"Cones." she said.

"I'll pay up. You take a seat." said Phineas.

Isabella heads over to the same table they used during their last 2 visits. Coltrane just kept on looking at Phineas smugly.

"What?"

"Nothing. Have a good time you two." he said as he winked.

"Sure. I intend to." said Phineas as he grabbed their cones.


	7. Things Could Get More Awesome

**(Author's Note)**

I'm still requesting for some suggestions for their future date. Mind you, maybe it would pop up in the chapter itself. Anyway, here it is.

* * *

**Chapter 7 "Things Could Get More Awesome"**

It's already about 6:30pm and Phineas has just entered his home, courtesy of his mom for opening the door, without a single word uttered by him ever since the event that happened minutes ago. Linda was a little too busy to take the time to talk to his son so she hurriedly went back to the kitchen to finish everything she needs to do.

Phineas just silently went upstairs and knocked on Candace's room.

"Huh?" she asked as she peered through the door. "Oh! Hey _lover boy._"

Phineas didn't answer nor did he give any attention. He just walked inside the room like a zombie. Candace leads him to her bed again and they sit together like they did in the previous night.

"So, how did it go?" she asked.

She caught his attention but he immediately returned to his trance. Candace was getting worried if somebody broke him or something. Why is he in a trance anyway?

* * *

"_Wow! This- This is AMAZING!"_

"_Hehe! I knew you'd like it…"_

…

"_Something's sticky on my, OH MY GOSH! OUR ICE CREAM!" exclaimed Isabella._

…

"_So uh… do you still want to see that movie?" he asked._

"_Hmmm? Oh! Nah! This moment is perfect." she said dreamily as she scooted closer to Phineas._

…_._

"_OH NO! MOM'S JUST STARTING! I GOTTA GO PHINEAS! I CAN'T MISS THIS! MWAH! GOOD NIGHT!"_

* * *

Each and every thought that entered his mind about the date just stretched his smile bit by bit. The last thought that entered his mind was enough to burn him up and stretch his smile to the maximum. After minutes of thinking, he couldn't contain the energy in himself anymore.

"Phineas? How was it?" asked Candace gently.

His lips were trembling and so were his shut eyelids and fists. With one big burst of energy, he punched the air with both fists.

"IT WAS AWESOME! We had ice cream, cheese ice cream to be specific. We watched the sunset instead of watching a movie and it was totally worth it! And at the end of our date she had to go but before she went in her house she…. Wwwwwowwwww!" he said dreamily as he collapsed on the bed. "I wanna do that again."

She just giggled and lied down beside her brother.

"See. It isn't that bad."

"Are you kidding?! It wasn't bad at all. It was awwweeeesooomee."

"Hehe! I never thought I'd finally see you so smitten."

"Smitten? Hehe! That's a new word in my vocabulary."

"So what're you going to do tomorrow? Hang out with her again?"

"Duh! Only this time I'd like to invent something for her, something that would be perfect just for the two of us."

"How about a ferris wheel?"

"Pfft! We already built that a long time ago."

"Really? What did it do? Did it roll away across town? Or did you add some features to it like, let's say flying cars or maybe a big space for you to do stuff you want in a ferris wheel car?"

Phineas didn't respond. In fact those words were echoing in his ears and an idea just clicked in his mind. He grabbed his sister's neck and squeezed it real tight.

"YOU'RE THE BEST SISTER EVER!" he yelled.

Candace kept coughing as she was released from a big. He ran outside and stopped at the hallway looking at the direction where the boys' room is.

"FERB! I KNOW WHAT WE'RE GONNA DO TOMORROW!" he yelled as he dashed to his room.

Candace sighed and walked towards her door.

"To be young and in love." she said as she giggled.

* * *

It was quite a long night for Ferb. He didn't know when he would hear the end of Phineas's rambles. I mean c'mon give the cool guy a break man. Starting from their room he rambled about the different features that he would add to that Ferris wheel. At dinner, he kept rambling about some of the faults the machine would have and he kept retracting every statement that he thinks is exaggerated. He's surprised that his persistent chattering didn't leave him noticing that the rest of his family was staring at him over dinner. Candace on the other hand was unusually amused. Ferb wanted to have a say in this conversation but Phineas would interrupt him every time. Even when brushing his teeth he wouldn't stop (except when he's gargling. He wouldn't want to swallow the tooth paste). On bed he started making magic fingers while wondering if she's going to like it.

"_Is she going to like it Ferb? No wait! Is she going to love it?" asked Phineas._

_Ferb just gave a thumbs-up._

"_Good." He finally relaxed on his bed and stopped his streak of chattering all night. "Well, good night Ferb."_

He never thought he'd hear the end of it all, until he fell asleep last night. But on the other hand he felt relieved that it's because he's finally taking an interest on… _Isabella._

He just finished cleaning up the table from breakfast and he's now walking towards Phineas who is just kneeling in the backyard holding his blueprint. He just finished his continued sketch of the blueprint from last night and that single piece of document already got him excited about the activity that would follow.

"She's gonna love it!" he said as he giggled maniacally.

"Hey guys! Watcha doin?" asked Buford as he came in the backyard

"Hey Buford! Hey Baljeet!" he greeted, anticipating Baljeet was there. "We're just building a surprise for Isabella." he said as he continued checking his blueprint.

"Really? What's the surprise?" asked Isabella.

He turns around hastily.

"I-ISABELLA! He-hey! Umm…"

"Ahehe! Maybe I should've said hello first." said Isabella.

Buford is seen rubbing his stomach. The bully and the nerd walks to Ferb who's standing by the glass door.

"Oh no no! It's no big deal." Said Phineas.

"Ahehe! Right. Uhhh… How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm good."

"Right."

…. Awkward silence follows. The two make gestures, trying to break the ice. Either way, it went to no avail.

"Wwow." commented Buford.

"You guys are acting kinda weird today." said Baljeet.

The two just giggled.

"Uh, I cooked up some chocolate banana Belgian waffles. Wanna try some?" she asked as she held out a folded waffle filled with chocolate and bananas.

"Mmm! Don't mind if I do."

He ate a portion of it and then he coughed a bit violently.

"Too sweet?" she asked.

"A little." He said apologetically.

"Yeah, I knew I should've let my mom try it first."

"Hehe! So how are you?"

"I'm good. I really really enjoyed our hang out yesterday."

"Good. Wait! Y-you did?"

"Yeah!" she said as if it was obvious. "I couldn't have asked for a better moment than that."

"Well… w-we could do it again if you want to. I-I mean the hang out of course."

She gave herself a second to smile "I'd really like that."

Phineas didn't know what he was feeling. It's either he was stunned or happy but maybe it's both. He just seemed a little…. Smitten. He didn't fidget nor did he move any part of his body. He just stood there and he kept looking at those blue eyes of hers. And he wasn't even conscious of what… he was…. doing…. WAIT! WHAT'RE THEY DOING?!

"What are you guys doing!?" exclaimed Baljeet.

''=_=, I just said that. It took a second for them to give their attention to Baljeet.

"What?" they both asked.

All the trio did was staring at the 2. They got curious as to why they were staring at them. They looked at each other and they noticed that… their noses are touching.

"WAAGH!" they both yelped and leaped back, followed by a few nervous giggles.

"Well, I'm gonna try and make some more. I'll lighten up the chocolate this time." said Isabella, trying to make an excuse.

"Ahehe! Okay. See you later."

"Bye!"

He just watched Isabella dash away. He gave out another dreamy sigh. A chuckle from Ferb was enough to catch Phineas's attention. The trio is still staring at him with the 2 frenemies staring at him at what they think is a jaw dropping moment.

"Ahehe! Why are you guys staring at me like that?" he asked.

They didn't fidget for a few seconds. After that Buford brought his jaw up with his hand.

"Whoa! Let me recap what just happened. She suddenly comes in, asks what was the surprise and then suddenly you guys acted…. weird. Next thing I knew was that you two were **slowly **getting close to each other like you were going to k-..." he suddenly interrupted and gasped in realization. "OH NO! You…" a smirk is approaching his face. "you don't… like her, do you?"

"Like her?!" he said defensively. "I-I mean, of course I do! She's my best friend."

"And since when did best friends lean close to each other in order to form a ki-ki-ki-ki…." he said.

"Okay, what is that ki-ki-ki-ki?"

"Wait! You don't mean…" Baljeet's mouth was slapped shut by Buford.

"Dinnerbell, don't make me say it."

"Ahehe. Say what?"

"*Sigh*. You asked for it. Best friends don't lean close to each other to form a ki-ki-ki…_kiss."_

Phineas flinched. "Why would I kiss her? I-I mean hehe! Would there be a good reason to? Uhh, Why are we talking about this?"

Buford cackled, slowly approached Phineas, clapped his hands and started chanting "Dinnerbell and Girly sittin' on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Okay Buford shut up. Ferb, a little help here."

Ferb shook his head mischievously. Instead he clapped along with Buford.

"FERB!"

Soon Baljeet was joining in with the clapping as well.

"Dinnerbell and Girly sittin on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Okay, guys! I get it now.

"First comes love."

"Guys!"

"Second comes marriage."

"GUYS!"

"Third comes Dirly in a baby carriage."

"Guys! She's not my girlfriend yet okay!" He gasped and shut his mouth. "That wasn't what I meant."

"Did you say "yet", as in girlfriend to be?" asked Baljeet.

"NO! I DIDN'T MEAN THAT! OHH!"

"*Snicker*. You like her Dinnerbell." said Buford.

"I DO NOT!" Phineas yelled. "FERB! GIVE ME THAT!"

Phineas tried his best to grab the clipboard from Ferb but he kept dodging his swipes. Buford swipes it from Ferb and reads it.

"You're a bad bro." said Phineas.

"What's this?" Buford asked.

"Turn to the 2nd page." said Ferb.

"FERB!"

"What's in it?" asked Baljeet.

Buford just snickers. "Explain this."

Buford shows the 2nd page revealing a list of the names of girls he surveyed and Isabella's name is the only one encircled.

"Ahehe! I-I can explain." he said while scratching his ear.

"This entirely explains it Dinnerbell. You like her." teased Buford.

"NO!" he yelled as his face turned red.

"YOU LIKE HER! YOU LIKE HER!"

He tried to explain but he just ended up muttering and eating his words. In the end he just folded his arms in defeat.

"Oh man! Wait till the others hear about this." he said as he pulled out a smart phone and dashed out of the backyard.

"Wh-WHAT!?" yelled Phineas.

"BUFORD! NO!" yelled Baljeet.

The remaining 3 chased him to the driveway. Just as Buford was about to access a social networking app Baljeet tackled him, causing him to flinch. The two brothers his example and pinned him to the ground, almost dropping his cell phone if it wasn't for his strong grip.

"Hey! What gives?! LET ME GO!" yelled Buford.

"Buford! Crushes are supposed to be kept secret!" reasoned Baljeet.

"I'm not a goody two-shoes like you nerd!"

"Even bullies have to keep secrets. What if I told everyone that you like that Brigitte girl?" he shut his mouth with his two hands.

"*GASP*. When I get my hands on you I'LL RIP THAT UNDERPANTS OFF OF YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!"

Baljeet gulped.

"Wait, Brigitte? As in, the French Fireside girl who went to camp Phineas and Ferb some time ago?" asked Phineas.

"*Sigh*. Yes. That Brigitte."

"Haha! How about you guys? You know, since I already disclosed to you my love interest."

"Mine was already obvious. Mishti." said Baljeet.

"Cool! And you Ferb?"

Ferb's cheeks turned red. "Vanessa."

"Uhh, pretty big age gap there Ferb. No offense." said Phineas. "Okay, I'd like to stay and chit-chat like this about our crushes but I really need to finish that surprise I was about to work on. Would you mind if I asked you guys to help a little?"

"Sure. It's no problem, as long as you don't have to hide from us anymore." said Buford.

"Deal." said Phineas.

* * *

"That's great mom! But wait… wouldn't that mean…"

Vivian gave a second for Isabella to process everything. She didn't want to overwhelm her by putting too much load on Isabella's mind. Isabella sat down on her seat on the dining table and began to sob a bit.

"Mija, we don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"But mom… I've wanted this opportunity for a long time. It's not fair."

"Mija. I know it's hard but…"

"Are you saying that because you want to comfort me?" interrupted Isabella.

"Partly. There will always come a time where you have to make a decision, even if it is the hardest one. Now let me ask again mija. Do you want this?"

Isabella hesitated to choose… but she had too. She weighed each choice before telling her mom her decision. Now all that's left is to hope that things would get any more awesome than this.

**-End of Chapter 7-**


End file.
